


Delightful Surprises

by deadreamer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kokeshi Dynamo, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadreamer/pseuds/deadreamer
Summary: It was his own fault really. Komaeda hadn’t fully prepared for this, not in the long run or the moment. Anything else was unimportant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old drabble i wrote and touched up and im posting it finally here because i might as well. theres never enough trans komahina out there so ill keep filling the void as long as i can...

It was his own fault really. Rushing back to his cottage, flopping into bed like the world could end if he didn’t hurry. His certainly would if it wasn’t inside of him _now._

Komaeda hadn’t fully prepared for this, not in the long run or the moment. He only knew how soft his bed felt under knees. How suddenly warm the room felt when stripped of jacket and jeans. How beautiful the toy looked in his gross little fingers. 

Anything else was unimportant.

He wanted to feel it still hot with Hinata’s hands. Tan, caring hands handing it to him so innocently, anyone else would have been ashamed to take it. 

He wasn’t anyone though. He was disgusting and shameless and hanging off the edge of tension every moment he suffered around the other boy and this moment was too perfectly set up to just be ignored. This was the most pure, unadulterated luck he’d ever experienced before. 

And, as all his pure luck went, there was always a catch.

That was now.

Komaeda moaning into his palm, grinding his hips down onto a less than friendly surface piercing him yet somehow still making his mind spin. Vibrating loudly inside of his stomach, against a cold wetness dripping down his thighs. 

Satellites in space could hear him. He doesn’t care.

Someone knocks on his door. He doesn’t care.

A voice speaks up. He doesn’t–

_A voice._

Komaeda’s next sounds catch in his throat. Jerking his head up towards the door, towards a voice that had similarly ceased existing. 

It’s just his luck. Hajime Hinata frozen at his open door is just his luck. A trip ticket. A “I think you dropped–”

Hajime Hinata’s looking right at him. Sitting on his bed, riding out the vibrations of the very gift he _just_  gave him. And Komaeda finally realizes just how utterly deep he’s dig his hole.

It’s not something he thinks Hinata would ever expect to stumble across. 

It makes the first boy stumble. Hop off the toy and fall right over out of the bed. 

“H-Hinata–Hinata-kun–!”

Komaeda can’t speak through cotton. Through a sudden guilt attacking him. And also the pain of his head hitting a sidetable’s corner. 

It’s very obvious the toy’s still going where it was abandoned. It only makes him feel worse. 

It doesn’t help when Hinata runs over to make sure he’s alright. Providing a hand on a bruise and being way too close to how nude Komaeda both feels and _is._ Thighs clench together. Body feels like a freezer. He grabs to pull his jacket around himself – but of course, it’s on the bed. All he has is a baggy white shirt drenched in sweat. Perfect.

A twitch plays over his sensitivities. Hinata’s just so close to _him._

Komaeda sees him glance at the bed. _The damned object._  

“Komaeda, I-I’m so–”

“Useless–I’m so useless and impulsive and disgusting!” the boy laughs, interrupting a reddening Hinata because of course he’s embarrassed to still be here. Komaeda’s embarrassed just existing. “I-I ruined your gift–I ruined your trust I’m–A sorry from vermin like me certainly isn’t even enough!” Locking himself away in his room for the rest of the universe’s days seems like a good plan. If the universe could handle him that long. 

With the way he hears a faint _bzzzzzr,_ the chances are slim. Figures.

“You need to leave—you don’t deserve seeing this mess or me or–”

A hand slaps over his mouth and Komaeda’s heart stops. Slaps too strong of a word – more like a sudden enclosure, eyes staring at him intensely.

Then nervously. Brows twitch and Hinata just mutters. 

“What else were you supposed to do with it?” 

Removing his hand draws a quick inhale from the other. Komaeda doesn’t notice his teeth are clenched until Hinata speaks again; “I-I shouldn’t have barged in. Sorry–I-I’m glad you liked the gift and I’m leaving.” He doesn’t move to stand.

There’s a hand clenched to his shirt sleeve.

“Y-You know what that is?”

Hinata laughs nervously. Immediately. Komaeda’s face only gets redder. 

“I mean… I… did and didn’t? It depended on how you took it…” Hinata swallows back the inappropriate laughing. “I guess i-if you decided it was… _that_ … then I thought so too.” His eyes jerk towards the door. He really wants to leave – clearly. Spending time with Komaeda, such a waste of space, was aimless, useless! Adding in the boy in such a compromising position had to only make it worse.

But.

_But…_

Hinata doesnt just walk out. Komaeda holds him back weakly, paper on a desk, a feather against the wind. And the other doesn’t shake him off and move on.

The toy seems to hum louder. Patheticly, Komaeda feels heat burn in his gut at the sound, something dulled so pleasantly before ramming deep inside of – Yeah, he wants it back. Even after being intruding. Even after it causing so much humiliation. _I really am scum._

Something causes the noise to go short. Oh it’s a hand going around it – Hinata’s. Right in front of the shellshocked other who watches filled with embarrassment. Watches Hinata grab the toy, drop it with pink peppering his face when he realizes its sticky and _disgusting_ , then regrab the cleaner end.

“H-Here.”

Give it back to Komaeda, who just stares. His mouth feels too dry to question what the hell Hinata is doing. He knows it’s not his place to, anyways. Just, for the moment, it’s nerves keeping him quiet versus any sort of self-degrading temper.

Hinata fairs just as bad. But he’s a bit braver. Not being the one caught riding the gift probably helps. So he lowers his hand.

The toy buzzes against Komaeda’s stomach. Which clenches, sucks in away as its owner sits up straighter and that’s a huge mistake. The vibrations only travel to his pelvis.

A whimper.

Hinata’s eyebrow lifts. His hand goes just a bit lower.

A gasp. Komaeda’s hand covers his mouth, nails digging into skin and voice hardly caught before both boys are very aware of what is happening. They can see the awareness in the glint of their eyes; the way Hinata keeps eye contact so very consistently.

He doesn’t turn. Not when Komaeda looks, briefly, down. Not when he comes back up to a dark face or as a hand goes the rest of the way so the high vibrations pierce Komaeda’s clit so sharply the sounds it pulls rush past his fingers.

Fingers pulled away by Hinata’s free hand. “It’s… my gift. I want to know what you think of it.”

The toy is still strong on Komaeda. Heat fells cold, scorching freeze that makes thin thighs clamp around it and Hinata’s hand. It’s careless how he holds it. Pushed into the boy’s sex rough and so _great._ So intensely.

“Okay.” Even Komaeda thinks it sounds like he’s crying - maybe he is. Happy, blissed out tears over the groaning it seems the gift-giver wishes to hear. Even if he didn’t, they explode too freely to restrict. Harsh sounds from a mouth he knows is drooling disgustingly.

But he can’t help it.

He really can’t.

The sensations of it dragging within him are boring and dead compared to this. Hinata leaving it to linger lower, circling over him but not in so he can simply draw it back to where it elicits the loudest sobbing groans from a boy arching forward into the waves. Or merely hold it over his cilt so the vibrations make the pale body twitch and buck back. Motions that cause Hinata to slip off that magical spot but the coldness without just brings more pleasure.

Lets him focus on fingers ( _are those fingers – Hinata-kun’s fingers–?_ ) that try to help him along. Unpracticed and sloppy and slipping out carelessly but still fingers sliding surprisingly gentle out and in.

Not trying to be fancy. No stretching, no curving, nothing painful, thank God. Just two fingers easing into a wet mess that makes wet noise hardly audible over the toy’s whirring and Komaeda’s moans.

Any louder and it would be embarrassing.

Komaeda can’t tell when he comes. If it’s only once or more with how soaking it feels and how Hinata _stares_. Glued still to his face, the boy looks just as heated. Flustered and lip tucked into his mouth to stay quiet himself. What for is beyond Komaeda.

He needs it more. He wouldn’t have screamed the boy’s name just then if he could have just bit his damn lip.

Maybe that means he’s at climax. To scream a name he should be ashamed to say now. Hopefully that was it – the buzzing has stopped after all. Hinata is done.

He tosses the toy back on the bed. He slips his fingers from Komaeda, making the boy’s hips jerk. A last touch while Komaeda attempts to find a regular breathing pattern and control aftermath jitters.

He’s very… quiet. Hinata. He had been quiet. Not a single noise doing the ordeal. No room to speak over the other. And that’s best. Maybe everyone - because everyone had to hear- will just think Komaeda was alone, getting off too unabashedly. If Hinata had spoke, though…

He finally does. Moments having passed before he opens his mouth again. Komaeda almost forgets what he says over the dizzy rush of buzzing, pleasure, Hinata-kun, _Hinata-kun…_

“H-Hinata-kun…”

“I…uh…hope you liked the gift.”

Hinata stands up with that, coughing awkwardly, and the way he stands and starts walking, the strange sway, makes the boy left heat up all over again.

He needs to answer. Right? Speak up before he leaves!

“…I…did. Thank you, Hinata-kun, it… I-ll cherish it.”

It makes Hinata laugh and tug his shirt down.

“You do that. B-Bye.”

He departs so swiftly it could hurt. But the way he walked, laughed, acted… Komaeda smiles and draws his knees to his chest.

“I guess it was good luck after all.”


End file.
